Talk:Easter eggs (Inquisition)
Potions as an Origins reference Is there really anything to back this up? StillAlive (talk) 00:40, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Pac-Man I think the Pac-Man reference is a bit of a stretch. If the cheeses weren't stacked on each other, and the tomatoes were all in a row then maybe I'd agree that it's a reference, but that's not the case here. StillAlive (talk) 19:01, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : It's a big stretch. Cheese wheels have always been around in the games since Origins, as a sort of joke. I doubt it's got any more relation to pac man than the one in the party camp in Origins. -- 21:27, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Mass Effect Lines The Inquisitor frequently says "I should go" a common saying by Commander Shepard (to the point it has become a meme) while Blackwall will sometimes say "One less to worry about," something Garrus says in ME2. Do you think these are worth noting? TheUnknown285 (talk) 19:28, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :"One less to worry about," maybe, but "I should go," is way too general, in my opinion. :StillAlive (talk) 22:04, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :: It should be noted that "One less to worry about" is also said by Miranda in Mass Effect 2, and by Hawke in Dragon Age 2. So it's not really special at this point, maybe more of a generic BioWare battlecry. -- 22:20, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Like I said, "I should go" has become a meme among Mass Effect fans. And Bioware is aware of it, as well and [referenced it in the last ME3 DLC. TheUnknown285 (talk) 15:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I agree they even went as far as saying "I should go" is practicly Shepard cach phrase, so I think it's pretty likely that it is a ME reference. Could be wrong though. Maby we should vote on whether it should be added or not.(Darion Cousland (talk) 16:17, December 2, 2014 (UTC)) :I think "I should go" is really vague. :ForcesOfNature (talk) 17:33, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Cole I guess it's fine having a section on Cole instead of including it in the film, video game, etc. sections, but some of the references added should be removed. In the cited thread, the users discussing it have only agreed that some are definite references, and that others may not be. Much of what is written there is still under debate in the thread. I think that the thread should be reviewed, and the section on Cole edited accordingly. StillAlive (talk) 22:03, December 1, 2014 (UTC) : Several of those are really reaching, and I don't agree with them. The Matrix and the Mass Effect 3 ones especially don't even seem to be referencing what they're supposed to be. The Shutter Island/Memento one: if we don't even know which one it is then it's not really a reference. I also think these should be moved to the appropriate sections instead of having a section for Cole, especially since I think a few of these should be removed altogether. If they're not very clear references, such as quotes or referencing a very specific event, then they're not noteworthy easter eggs. -- 22:14, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. StillAlive (talk) 23:30, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I agree, the Matrix and Mass Effect ones are vague. But the Shutter Island and Fight Club ones, those are rather obvious to anyone who's seen those movies. About as subtle as the Star Wars one. DRAEVAN13 14:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :The problem with Shutter Island is that also fits Memento as well. TheUnknown285 (talk) 15:46, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Having never seen Memento, I can't comment... though we can always put both, or whichever came first, which is Memento. DRAEVAN13 15:49, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't matter which came first. It could be either, so it should be removed. :It should also be noted that some of Cole's ambiguous dialogue refers to characters in the game, so that needs to be kept in mind when attempting to analyze what he says. :StillAlive (talk) 16:24, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I also think that we should consider moving the Fight Club reference inti a literature section since it was a book first, IIRC. StillAlive (talk) 16:29, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Inquisitor Dialoge I was waching my friend play DAI yesterday, and he walked in to his Inquisitors bedroom, and the Inquisitor said "They Certainly Spared no expense." Which I think might be a reference to "Jurassic Park", because in "Jurassic Park" that one guy that owns the park always says "We spared no expense". I don't know if should be added that's why I'm posting it on here, for admins and other users to decide. (Darion Cousland (talk) 14:32, December 3, 2014 (UTC)) :I've heard that expression used a lot, and I've never seen Jurassic Park. StillAlive (talk) 15:39, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Reach and flexibility Varric used Garrus's line in a convo with Sera. It was awesome. Ref, relevant bit's at 3:09 ShiftyApparition (talk) 23:44, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, I say that could be put down, but we should wait for other users' opinions. :StillAlive (talk) 01:08, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Absolutely deserves to be under the mass effect easter eggs section. - 01:37, December 4, 2014 (UTC) No one expects the Thedosian Inquisition! Just after entering Redcliffe for the first time you encounter an Inquisition scout who mentions that the rebel mages "were not expecting us". Does anyone else think this line is a nod to Monty Python's Spanish Inquisition sketches ("No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!")? A little thin, I know, but I can't be the only person who LOL'd during the dialogue for this reason, can I? (talk) 04:38, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Unless they actually said, "No one expects the Thedosian Inquisition!", I would say no. :StillAlive (talk) 18:29, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Snow White reference "* The quest Bring Me the Heart of Snow White is a fairly obvious reference to the fairy tale Snow White, in which the Evil Queen demands the hunter bring her Snow White's heart." This has been added and removed, so I figured a discussion would be a good idea rather than just going back and forth. Personally, I see nothing wrong with having this note on the article. We have a reference to the "Call Me Imshael" which is just as obvious, as is the Plants vs Corspes. -- 01:02, December 8, 2014 (UTC) And I've already asked to talk to you in chat about it. Yet you declined me. Are you sure you want the back and forth to end? JuliaIsSad2 (talk) 01:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : Other people can contribute to the discussion. I'm perfectly willing to leave the info out if the consensus is that it's not relevent. As of right now, I'm not adding it back in until I hear others' opinions. -- 01:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) If we're including references in quest names, I see no reason not to keep it, no matter how obvious it is. Saba0th (talk) 01:47, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Seconded. I see no reason not to include it. - 02:46, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll add it back in. -- 01:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :The huntsman doesn't kill Snow White, and instead kills a boar, takes its heart, and gives it to the Queen, claiming that it's Snow White's. Is it worth adding this, since you can give a fake heart to Vivienne and claim it's the real one? :StillAlive (talk) 19:55, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah I'd say it's a part of the reference, quite obvious too, for those who know the fairy tale. Kewpies (talk) 22:41, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Towers of Hanoi? I noticed it says Towers of Hanoi was in KotOR and in Mass Effect 3: Citadel, but it ALSO was in Mass Effect 1. It's the puzzle you have to do in order to reboot the main reactor on Noveria. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 08:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :i dont see why its there in the first place, honestly. it's been around for over a hundred years. its not like bioware made it up. there is no way at all to say that its a reference to either of those games ForcesOfNature (talk) 02:06, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Except that the developers have explicitly said it was a reference to their previous use of Towers of Hanoi. Hell the presence of Towers of Hanoi in some capacity in every bioware game they do is in of itself an easter egg and a running gag. - 02:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :So should it be put under both KOTOR and ME sections then? :ForcesOfNature (talk) 02:20, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::There's really only one easter egg in Inquisition on the topic though. I think its fine as is. - 02:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) 'other' section should we have an 'other' section like with the other easter egg pages? so that only media that has multiple references have their own sections, and the rest just go into whatever category they fit into under an 'other' subcategory. ForcesOfNature (talk) 02:02, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Dawn of Seeker reference Could Varric's comment on Cassandra being a dragon expert be added? She essentially kills a dragon by herself in Dawn of the Seeker. Could it potentially be a reference? StillAlive (talk) 18:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps so, but this could also be a reference to the fact that the Pentaghasts are a family of Dragon Hunters. Saba0th (talk) 18:46, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Cheese I've found cheese wheels in almost every region of the game; beyond the weapon, I don't see that Crestwood is any more notable in cheese availability than other areas. -- 02:01, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :"As in Origins cheese wheels can be found scattered throughout various locations, some in quite unusual places. There is even a cheese shield known as Wedge of Destiny that can be found hidden in Crestwood." :Again with the cheese. Is this really worth putting down? At this rate we might as well make a page for cheese. :StillAlive (talk) 19:46, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :: I figured it was a good compromise. Cheese wheels have been kind of an in-joke from the start, and the Wedge of Destiny is in my mind definitely noteworthy (you kind of have to go out of your way to find it). I'm open to other opinions, though. -- 19:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Ducktales Reference Skyhold's coin vault has a top hat resting on a pile of gold, pretty clear reference to Scrooge McDuck diving into his money bin.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:27, December 18, 2014 (UTC) How to Lure a Dragon What are the odds that this is a reference to How to Train Your Dragon? Then again, there's also a quest in DA2 called "How to Frame a Templar", so I suppose it could just be a coincidence. StillAlive (talk) 01:55, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :Same question applies to the quest "How to Track a Dragon". :StillAlive (talk) 19:44, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Baldur`s Gate Sometimes you can hear Blackwall saying "Done and done" after a fight. It`s the same line one of the voices the main of the main character says when given a command by the player. : I don't know that that was an intentional nod to Baldur's Gate specifically. That phrase is also used in at least one of the Mass Effect games, as well. Seems to me to just be a generic phrase. -- 04:55, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Soylent Green reference Re: Cole's comment "They don't know, but it's made of people." I'm not actually sure that this is a reference to Soylent Green. During Cullen's quest Before the Dawn, you find out that Samson is making Red Lyrium out of people. Cole could be referring to this instead. I haven't ever heard him say this, so I'm not sure it's a possible comment before that quest completes. -- 02:41, January 11, 2015 (UTC) yeah but the link shows that thats almost rxactly what the guy from the movie says so if they were gonna have cole say that they could have made it more clear but they didnt. (talk) 13:54, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Tastes of despair After the Winter Palace if you talk to Dorian he will ask if you tried the ham because it tasted of/like despair. I remember someone saying that about the cheese in MotA but I can't remember who. It was either Hawke or Tallis or a servant. Or maybe all three. (talk) 15:19, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Ring of Fire/Seven Samurai I believe Krem's story about defending a village from bandits in exchange for rice is actually a reference to the film Seven Samurai. Krem mentions that there are seven of them ("me, Iron Bull, and the other five" or something like that) and I think Seven Samurai is a lot more famous than Young Samurai. (talk) 05:16, January 14, 2015 (UTC)Moglun painted box if it's talking about the same conversation i think it is then sera never says the box was from the HoF she just said during the blight she was young and playing with small painted boxes so is that necesarily a reference to origins? (talk) 13:52, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Silent Hill 2. I altered the part about Silent Hill 2, I've played the game several times and James received a letter from her and went to Silent Hill to visit and his wife's 'special place', because of how the game played I'm somewhat uncertain the Cole's referencing Silent Hill 2. The tl;dp of Silent Hill 2 is that James is in Silent Hill after receiving the letter to work out whether or not his wife is really dead. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 14:33, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Cole- Silent Hill 2 Cole is most definitely not referencing Silent Hill 2 with that line, so I'm removing it. At no point in time is James hunting a killer. He believes his wife died of a sickness and he's certainly not hunting a sickness. People really need to double-check their facts before they put something down as a definite reference. Not specific Poor unfortunate soul, arrow in my face, and Memento reference arent specific enough to be put as references imo (talk) 18:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Spoilers I've noticed several things added lately that are massive, massive spoilers for non Dragon Age things, all of them regarding Cole's comments. The one for Fight Club gives away the entire end of the novel, as does the one for the Sixth Sense. I know all of these are old releases, but it still seems a bit wrong to give away such spoilers. I think for any of his comments that reveal big spoilers, we should maybe just stick with a link to the wikipedia entry, without explaining things in detail. -- 07:26, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I haven't seen the movie so idk if it's a reference but the codex Majestic Bastards might be a ref to Glorious Bastards? Possibly Indiana Jones I have not seen anyone comment on the possibility that the possible holy grail reference in The Western approach could also be an Indiana Jones reference. Just a possibility.--Isle DS (talk) 18:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Mad Max: Fury Road The movie came out after the game and most of the DLC right? : The movie came out a few months before Patch 10, which implemented the new wardrobe, but reading the trivia I'd say the connection is pretty sketchy. I don't think there's enough to say that the outfit is really based off of the movie. -- 00:34, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::A lot of these supossed easter eggs are sketchy. Like the one with a giant fighting a dragon being a reference to Skyrim. That's reaching. henioo (da talk page) 00:36, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Ooh, I just notived this one was removed already. henioo (da talk page) 00:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::: I just cleaned out quite a few of the more questionable ones (left the Mad Max one for the time being), as the page is getting a little out of hand. Not everything is an obvious reference to something else. -- 00:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "Gulliver's Travels" reference Those miniature statues in the Gulliver's Travels reference sure do look exactly like the pirates you meet as statues in Chateau Haine's dungeon in Mark of the Assassin (they are posed in the same positions and everything). Should that go under DA2 references instead, or maybe in both places? Corwensurana (talk) 00:30, January 29, 2016 (UTC) : Nice catch! Not sure where would be best to list it, but it should definitely get a mention on the page. -- 04:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC) How can Inquisition possibly reference Mad Max: Fury Road when it was released 6 months before the movie? (talk) 17:47, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Mad Max How can Inquisition possibly reference Mad Max: Fury Road when it was released 6 months before the movie? (talk) 17:47, February 26, 2016 (UTC) : The wardrobe where the reference is was added to the game with a patch in September 2015, which is several months after Mad Max was released. --Evamitchelle (talk) 17:53, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Tried some cleanup … … and this landed here: ; Mass Effect Well, if this is so, then it would be a much older easter egg, appearing first in 2009's Dragon Age: The Calling, according to the reference at the Chant of Light: Andraste 14, which it is also part of. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:17, July 21, 2017 (UTC) : ME1 came out in 2007, but I can't remember if the Asari use the expression during that edition. DaBarkspawn (talk) 20:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :: Oops, was just editing my post, when I saw your's below … :: Okay, added explicitly that it's part of the Chant, and changed the sub-header format. :: However, if it would be an allusion to ME, then it would have been made by Gaider for the book. As far as I have seen here, it is written canon in the games only since DAI, with the codex entry: Here Lies the Abyss, but appeared in 2009 in the story. :: It's mentioned on the asari article, but I won't delve into the page's history to see since when. Samara is mentioned as well, who appeared only 2010 in ME2. :: And one of the words is part of the first sentence, the other part of the second, and in reversed order. I don't believe, it's an intentional allusion. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:22, July 21, 2017 (UTC) : Liara says "embrace eternity" in Mass Effect 1 which came out in 2007, so it preceded the Calling. 20:49, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Crestwood statues Anybody with an idea about what this might be? These can be found during a risky excursion into the hills, just northeast of the Three Trout Farm Camp in Crestwood. Looks like an easter egg, but is it really? And for what? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:22, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Assassin's Creed 2 Could this be added, or is it too vague to say? AskAgainL8r (talk) 04:08, October 1, 2017 (UTC) * I would vote for too vague. Specifically, to quote DA:TRIVIA: "If an article has similarities to another fictional or real world thing, this does not automatically make it trivia. Ideally trivia about similar names should have developer confirmation or multiple similar traits that demonstrate what makes it worth mentioning." and this seems to fall into that case. DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:24, October 1, 2017 (UTC)